Iron CrissColfer
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: A one shot where Chris Colfer is the Iron man and Darren Criss is his biggest shipper! There's some homophobic slurs but I promise they're not too mean


**Hello my lovely readers! So on twitter I have just reached over 300 followers so to show my love for them I told my 300th follwer I would write them a one shot! her name is Ana_Buske so feel free to follow her if you have a twitter!**

**Ive never really watched Iron Man but I did the next best thing! Googled it!**

**I don't own Darren or Chris because if i did me and CrissColferCrowe would do dirty things with them! Also dont own iron man**

* * *

It was a rainy day in California, which in itself was a rare occurrence but the weather wasn't the only strange thing about the day. In his apartment directly in the centre of the city a pale, brunette boy with multi-coloured eyes sat at his desk and he worked on one of his newest inventions, a self-filling cat bowl for his chubby cat Brian. This boy was known as Chris Colfer, Chris let out a huge sigh as his attention once again shifted from what he was working on toward the rain. He desperately needed to go out and buy some more food for himself and also Brian. Rubbing a hand across his face Chris decides to head out into the rain, Brian's persistent meowing and rubbing up against his leg begging for food being the last persuasion needed as he grabs the keys for his apartment from an electronic fish bowel that remind him '_Don't forget your keys sir!'_ Chris was the most grateful for inventing it after almost always forgetting his keys when he first moved to LA. Once he sure his got his wallet and phone he swiftly grabs a bright red umbrella from where it was resting against the apartment door and leaves the apartment locking the door behind him as he goes.

The walk to the supermarket was a pain itself, having almost been shoved into puddles on many occasions by strangers trying to rush out of the rain and back towards the shelter of their homes. Sighing Chris turned down last corner, the supermarket was just on the end of the road when suddenly a chair swerved out on the road in front of him causing him to be knocked back, groaning Chris sat up to see three men jumping out of the car, shouting incoherent words at him. Chris started blankly as the men kept shouting at him hearing nothing that was being said only the blood rushing to his head. One of the men was angered by his unhelpful state so he swiftly pulled a gun out of his trench coat, hoping that would get the kids attention. This worked but it also caused the kid to start panicking, screaming for help as he tried to stand up from where he feel on the road. People started coming out of their houses at the sound of screaming looking around them and wondering where it was coming from. All men were petrified, they never had this happen before as most people tended to cooperate with their muggings, fear taking over the men points his gun at Chris's chest and pulls the trigger.

_~4 years later~_

"Darren! Darren Criss get your ass to set right now!" Shouted Ryan, said boys boss. Darren Criss was a small boy, only 5'8 and could still be picked up by his mother. He had unruly curly hair, which was normally gelled down no matter how many times he begged Ryan to let him go natural but to no avail, hazel eyes and a smile that made hearts swoon. Running up towards the shouting man Darren giggled as he hugs the men saying "Sorry Ry Ry the hair lady took forever getting out the gel" causing the older man to grumble and guide Darren towards a meeting room at the back of the set. Darren Criss was an actor on a famous show called Glee! He loved his job but some days he wishes he didn't have to do it alone. Darren was a single, fun and down to earth Bisexual but his busy work schedule plus his desire to please his fans as best as he can kept his love life non-existent . He also was hopelessly in love with one Iron Man. He first met Iron Man when he was heading home from work one day..

_~FlashBack~_

_Darren Criss! He was one of the most known actors in Hollywood for his character on glee Darren Criss, he was an ex-warbler who originally went Dalton until one day Sam Evans, Chord Overstreet, ran down the hallways of Dalton and stole Blaine's heart. They had a great and powerful fandom who called themselves Blamers. _

_Darren was rushing home after work one day, his arms full of sheet musical for the starkids and scripts that he needed to learn. He was stressed to say the least. As he was turning the key to get into his apartment building a large figure tackled him to the ground, resulting in all the papers he was holding to be covered In mud! He tried to quickly scoop up all his papers but the man wasn't done with him that easily, kicks and punches littered Darren's body and the man starting screaming slurs like "Faggot" and "Ass muncher!" suddenly the slurs and attack stopped and the man was thrown of him and flew into a window. Darren looked up and saw what could only be the one and only Iron Man! He stood there with his eyes lit up and staring at Darren. _

_"Are you okay sir?" Chris asked?_

_"I-i-im fi-fii-fine th-ank y-y-you" Darren says stuttering like a fool. His chest felt as though it was fluttering against his rib cage and his stomach was summersaulting. He had just fallen for a man who he could never see._

_Once iron man was satisfied that Darren was really okay he picked up Darren's papers, Placed a little robot on them and put them in Darren's arms before swiftly turning and flying off. Looking down at his papers Darren saw the little robot had cleaned all the mud and grass off his papers making them as good as new. The robot blinked up at him, it looked like a lady bug and it made cute little beeping sounds as though it was talking. Darren decided he would keep the robot and named it Harry! This was totally not after Harry Potter._

_End of Flash Back~_

"Okay Darren, I remember you mentioning one that Iron Man had helped you out with some homophobe, am I correct?" Ryan says snapping Darren out of his flash back. They're standing outside meeting room three which is normally reserved for cast members to meet new cast members or crew.

Darren soon realised Ryan was waiting for an answers and quickly replied "Umm yea" hoping his blush wouldn't be noticed by Ryan. Luck however wasn't on his side and Ryan not only saw this blush but smirked knowingly at Darren's secret-but-not-so-secret-crush.

Ryan opens the door for the meeting room where a brunet boy sits. '_What's Ryan playing at?'_ Darren questions. Looking at Ryan confusedly Ryan answers the unasked question. "Iron Man does no longer need to protect the world Darren, the government offered him all the equipment he could use to build a suit where he would only have the healing part of his past suit but could live as though he live life as a normal human! He remembers a certain curly hair boy that caught his attention"

Darren throws himself and Ryan saying "Thank you thank you!" before running into the room and dropping himself in the seat next to Iron Man.

"Hi I'm Darren! I never caught your real name"

"Chris. I'm Chris Colfer"

* * *

**They're we go loves! I will be updating I'm not wasiting away here soon I pinky promise**

**Twitter : BreesAvocado**

**Reviews **


End file.
